


Koolaid

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray always thought he and Fraser would be oil and water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koolaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Oil

Ray pumped his legs as he ran down the street. Ahead of him was purse snatcher. The guy was fast, but Ray knew he could keep up. Years of boxing had given him stamina and being partners with Fraser had made him do more running. Fraser loved to run.

He might be fast, but Fraser was faster. Fraser ran ahead and stepped in front of the guy. He put his hand out like a traffic cop and the guy stopped. Honest to god, stopped in the middle of the street.

Ray grinned as he tackled the guy and got out his cuffs.

'Nice one, Fraser,' Ray said as he cuffed the guy.

'Thank you, kindly.'

Ray kept grinning as he read the guy his rights. This was one of the many times that Fraser had set the perp up and Ray had knocked him down, literally. 

When Ray had first met Fraser, even with all his talk of duets, he thought they would get together like oil and water. He was Mr. Instinct and Fraser was Mr. Logic, after all. Stella had been Mrs. Logic and everyone knew how that ended.

It didn't take him long to realize that they weren't oil and water, but water and Koolaid; mix them together and they create something everyone loves. 

As he gripped the purse snatcher off the ground, Dief barked as the purse snatcher struggled against Ray's grip, but settled down when Dief barked.

'Thanks for your help, buddy.'

Dief's tail wagged and even Fraser looked pleased. Dief was defiantly getting a doughnut after this.

If Fraser was the water to Ray's Koolaid mix than Dief was a plate of pizza rolls, nothing went better with Koolaid than a plate of pizza rolls. 

Unless it's grape Koolaid, nobody liked grape Koolaid.


End file.
